Metanoia
by Steffauri516
Summary: Aisha was born a Princess, she knew what was expected of her, whether she liked it or not, her life was planned out and the rules were strict. However, when old memories of a lost love resurface, will she welcome the new love that somes sweeping in after her, or will rigid court protocol, and guilted memories hold her back? [Rated M for sexual content] Oneshot RoyxAisha


Okay so I wrote this story for two reasons:

1.) I'm tired of reading fanfiction everywhere about the Winx girls being whores. Just because they wear mostly revealing clothes doesn't mean they're classless sluts. Not that I'm bothered by stories with sex in them, in fact I enjoy romantic stories when they're well written.

2.) Aisha is one of my favorite Winx girls, and despite her courageous demeanor, I've always liked seeing her shy and insecure side; it gives her a realistic sense of vulnerability that stemmed from an overly sheltered childhood. Now that Nabu has passed away, and Roy is in the picture, I definitely see a future love interest for her.

So, with all that said, enjoy! Feedback is much appreciated! :)

~METANOIA~

All of Andros was on high alert, awaiting Tritannus' next move; being the formiddable beast's place of origin, they'd expected he would return eventually.

While the quest to defeat him still loomed over the heads of the Magic Dimension's young heroines, the Winx had elected to temporarily go their separate ways, each returning to their realms to assume their roles as Guardian Fairies in case of another attack.

From up in the lavish palace of Andros, Princess Aisha stared longingly out from one of the many towering windows. She watched the ocean, no, analyzed it. Taking in every wave, every leap of a mermaid or colorful fish from the depths, and every bit of seafoam that seemingly materialized on the sand with each breaking wave. The current was calm, but unsteady, nothing like the peaceful azure infinity it once was before all the chaos.

Queen Niobe and King Teredor, having been the only royal pair at the Sovreigns' Council to agree to an alliance with Domino had been summoned again by King Oritel and Queen Marion to formulate a strategy. Even if the alliance, at the moment, was only comprised of two kingdoms, it was at least a merge of power. Aisha had asked, or rather begged her father to allow her to attend once more, but her pleas were denied.

"But why? Am I not the Princess of Andros? AND our Guardian Fairy?" Aisha interjected. King Teredor raised his hand calmly to hush her. "Daughter, it is not a question of your importance to our beloved kingdom, but a question of safety, and leadership." He replied in his stately baritone. His wife glided forward to remedy their situation. "Aisha, darling! A Princess does not argue." She began, earning an irritated scowl from her daughter. Twenty years of hearing the same drawls from family and servants about how she ought to be someone other than herself never stopped grating at her nerves. "We are the Sovreigns of Andros, we must attend. You are our Princess, but until you assume the throne, diplomatic responsibilities are in _our_ hands. You shall remain here and continue the etiquette lessons you so desperately need to catch up on!" Niobe finished decisively.

The Princess stepped forward in rebuttal, but before she could get another word in, Teredor summoned a trio of his personal guards to the center of the room. "Yes, your Majesty?" The most decorated guard marched forward. "Escort the Princess to her room, and summon Madame Helena to see to it that she attends her lessons and keeps on schedule." "Yes sir!" The guard responded dutifully. "Wait one moment!" Niobe chimed in, pulling at the base of Aisha's short top, trying with all her might to conceal her daughter's middrift. "Would you be so kind as to send her handmaids up? Her wardrobe is brimming with beautiful dresses and she never wears them! Have them do something about these dreadful clothes!" She criticized, poorly attempting to mask the unintentional insults. _"And just as I thought, nothing ever changes." _Aisha mused to herself.

Her mother placed a warm hand to her cheek and kissed her goodbye, her father wrapped her in an admittedly lackluster embrace, and the two were escorted out the doors. She raised a hand to wave them off, and before she knew it the doors were slammed shut in her face; it reminded her so much of her childhood. Born to the King and Queen, what a lucky girl, so everyone thought. But raised and taught by the hands of strangers, servants, maids, footmen and guards took the places of mom and dad, and isolation, rules and punishment pushed out childhood games, school and friendships. Thankfully with age, at least _some _of those things had changed.

As Aisha ascended the long spiraled stairway to her quarters, flanked by two silent, imperious guards, she found four handmaids already standing by the door in pairs, like clockwork, this palace ran.

It wasn't that Aisha hated her maids, or even that she was angry at them, but she always returned their pokes and prods and deameaning chides with shoves and scowls and swears. They were her mother's maids, truthfully, so the high-and-mighty Queen's opinions were theirs as well. If the Queen detested her daughter's clothing, then so too did the maids. She plopped down on her bed as the youngest of the quad gently unzipped her long boots and rested each foot gingerly down onto velvet mats. It was disgustingly excessive, Aisha thought, that a Princess in traditionalist Andros was treated moreso like a doll than a human being. As she watched the remaining three maids fumble with the gilded locks on the immense wardrobe, Aisha dreaded what must be in there in place of her usual attire. The oldest maid pushed past the other two and bent down into the cave of clothing, resurfacing seconds later with a frilly white and glittery yellow monstrosity.

As the maids quietly undressed Aisha, she cooporated for once. It had since been years from the last time she;d had service like this. Independent life at Alfea, and on Earth was a growing experience, but it was a rough thing to get used to after being carried so delicately for her entire life. A tight corset of pale pink satin was cinched firmly to her already thin frame, and a large heavy hoopskirt followed. It was embarassing, Aisha thought with a smile. If fashion-foreward Stella could just be here right now, seeing her maids imprison her in clothes out of fashion for nearly two centuries! She'd probably faint! Once the dress was fully assmbled, Aisha struggled to move naturally, five minutes in it and beads of sweat were already running down the back of her beruffled neck.

The maids had gone and Madame Helena, her reluctant teacher since age five, stood crossly at the door, extending a hand to the struggling woman. "Come Princess, it is time for lessons."

Outside the palace, one of the Royal Guard's newest charges, Roy leapt down from the deck of the Odyssey Explorer, which was in great need of repair. Again, like clockwork a sleu of male servants and repairmen surrounded the beaten watercraft. "Take care of this, would you?!" Roy gladly handed it off to them with a dash and made his way up to the palace.

Meanwhile, Aisha sat at the far end of the long mahogany table of the main parlor room, books and stacks of paper sat before her as Madade Helena sauntered back and forth behind her like a shark encircling its prey. She tapped a long thin ferrule against the tips of her pointed mules as she paced, ready to strike it down on the table should the Princess need a reminder of her duties.

Aisha worked diligently but listlessly, fading in and out of her work after a few minutes each time. "Ach!" She seethed to herself, placing a hand on her caving midsection; posture wasn't her greatest area of success, and the strain of the corset trying to pull her incorrigible torso up straight battling with her urge to slouch created an awful pinching and tugging as she writhed about in her seat. Madame Helena's sharp eyes caught her inattentiveness and slapped the rod down hard at the edge of the table. Aisha jolted and shot her an irritated glare. "Back to your work, your Highness! I should hate to give a bad report to their Majesties, again!" She scolded her like a child. "Yes, ma'am." Aisha struggled to give the uncivil woman a polite response. "And don't dare slouch, or make nasty faces like that!" She added. She had had enough. Despite the heaviness of the gown around her, Aisha sprang up from the table, the girth of the hoop beneath her dress forcing ther chair to scoot backwards. Madame Helena looked horrified. "Why you brazen girl! I'll see to it that your parents have you sent to finishing school all over again!" The angry woman threatened as the Princess shuffled past her, back to the stairway. "Fine!" She snapped as she brushed past.

Storming through the empty corridors, she felt the tears threatening, her frustrations boiling over. It was indeed, childhood all over again.

However, the long stretch of hallway wasn't as desolated as she'd thought. Striding down the hall in a fresh change of clothes, was Roy. On any other day, the Princess would've gladly stopped for a chat, now that the two were on better terms, but today she bowed her head low and pushed herself past him in tears. "Aisha! Erm, Princess! What's the matter?! Hey!" The young combatant echoed out to her, to no avail.

Upstairs Aisha had barricaded herself in her bedroom, doors locked and curtains drawn, and lay sobbing on the bed. Just for the thrill of it she screamed and snorted and wiped her runny nose on the velvet sleeves of the cumbersome dress she loathed. For no one could jab a rod at her or chastize her or say something foolish about protocol like, "a Princess should cry gracefully!" Not in here.

As she raised her head from the mountain of velveteen pillows surrounding her, her aqua eyes traveled over to the nightstand. "Oh Nabu." She whimpered, her focus having handed on an old photograph of them at the Fruity Bar back in Gardenia. On most days, that photo would bring a smile to her face, and then a pain in her heart, but now it made the drizzle from her eyes rain down in torrents. Memories of her husband-to-be flooded her mind unrelentingly. Who would've thought that a man she once thought of as a stalking pest would've ever grown to be the love of her life, and just who her parents wanted. It sickened her to so much as think so, but to this day she wondered if she made the right choice in abandoning her intentions of revenge. But it was too late, now.

Three raps on the doors snapped the Princess back to reality. "Get out of here, NOW!" The Princess ordered, trying to bring strength to her weary voice as she tossed the heavy pictureframe at the door. It shattered against the golden knobs. "Whoa!" The stranger outside jolted from the crash. "It's me, Roy! I saw you in the North wing earlier. Are you alright?" He seemed genuinely concerned. Aisha stayed silent, half out of the desire for seclusion in her sadness, and half out of embarassment for having thrown a tantrum to a member of the Royal Guard, and a new member of the group. "Aisha, if you don't let me in, I'm calling the Lead Guard!" He teased, knocking once more. Aisha used her Morphix to yank the door open, and slam it behind him as he entered. "What do you want?" She snapped, Roy's goofy smile faulterd as he approached her. Beneath his feet, he felt the shattered glass of the fram crunch, and they both turned their attention to the remains. "Oh!" Aisha cried, tears threatening again.

Roy stepped over the mess and approached the bed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm...sorry." He whispered. Aisha glared at him. "What are you sorry for? You never _knew him_!" "You're right Princess, why don't you tell me, then? What was Nabu like?" Roy asked with genuine interest, throwing the weeping woman for a loop. "Well...he was...he was kind, and brave, and a little quirky at times," Aisha sniffled, her smile growing as she went on and on with memory after memory. Several times she feared she might be boring her guest, but he sat down next to her, only seeming to take more interest. "So you were betrothed then? I'm sorry to ask, but...are you his widow?" Roy inquired. "Oh, no! We were engaged, not too long before...well...you know. But like I said, before we were even friends, our parents hd tried to arrange our marriage. And as fate would have it, we ended up together anyways. I miss him. Every single day." Aisha finished, rubbing her reddened eyes. Roy offered her his handkerchief, and reached out for her hand, wondering if he should. He had only known the Winx and the specialists for a short time, and while they were all for the most part hospitable, he had learned of each persons' boundaries. Most specifically those of his kingdom's Princess.

Regardless of his cautiousness, Roy placed his hand lightly on hers, preparing to have her jerk away, but to his surprise, she took his hand and smiled. "Thank you, Roy. You're very sweet." She beamed. Roy blushed, and slowly found himself moving in for a kiss. Aisha sensed the movement and felt the brief urge to punch him right out of her way, but as their lips met tenderly, a completely new sensory feeling overwhelmed her. And it was stunning. Something she'd never even felt with Nabu, something she felt was impossible until now. She leaned in closer for another. This time, Roy was the one to put the breaks on the situation. Clamouring up from the bed, Roy faced the Princess, red faced in shock. He cleared his throat. "Aish...Um, your Highness, I don't think that this is..." Before he could finish, Aisha sauntered over to him, gracefully wrapping her arms around his waist, completely unsure of what to do next. Hoping that Roy would take the lead.

Aisha had a basic understanding of what sex was, regardless, she was nervous, even in the wake of a gentle young soul like Roy. She was a Princess, and more importantly [in the eyes of her parents] she was a female. She had been warned and ordered all her life not to indulge in human, carnal instincts. She was a Princess. She was a Royal. She was above the natural order, or so she was made to believe such a crock. She was stately and proper, avoiding lust and temptation that the norm caved to so easily should bew nothing for her. Her parents and teachers, all strict traditionalists, had fed her the same spiel since her teenage years, that sex was only necessary when the right time came; in marriage. And 'in the right time' in Andros meant whenever her parents deemed her old enough to marry off. It was never EVER meant to happen arbitrarily, based on puppy love or curiousity. Sex in royal houses was decisive, stable and productive. Even the sound of such a notion is dispassionate.

Roy fumbled with the heavy dress, trying to unzip, unbutton and untie the puzzle that enveloped his prize. Aisha unhooked the topaz pendant and itchy ruff from her neck, thankful to cool her sweaty nape. As she fanned her neck with feverish hands. she felt the back of the dress' bodice loosen, and eventually sag forward. One by one Aisha slid her arms out of the hot, puffy sleeves until the whole top half of the dress slid down and landed on the front of the massive skirt, still fastened tightly to her form. But it was another step closer to the goal. Roy gently rubbed Aisha's bare shoulders, kissing them from the blade down to the top of the corset, another obstacle. "How do women _do this_ to themselves?" Roy huffed, unlacing the taut strings. Aisha silently helped him along, unplucking each hook-and-eye at the front until at last she was able to move naturally. She then slid her hands into the front of the skirt, unhooking the stiff crinoline hoops until they clattered to the marble floors. What remained of the outerskirt now hung loosely and clung to her voluminous hips.

From behind the nervous woman, Roy slowly unzipped the top of his clingy one-piece uniform, stopping at the crotch. Aisha discreetly made her way to the massive bed, the smooth satin comforter caressing her warm bare skin. Roy looked on for a signal, some kind of sign she wanted him to accompany her, but the blush on her soft brown cheeks and the anxious smile creeping up on her lips was enough, until she patted down on the bedside next to her. Roy smirked, trying not to look _too_ ecstatic, and kicked off his uniform, revealing a tight pair of black boxer briefs. "Are you sure you're alright?" Roy wispered, sliding in next to her. Aisha stared at the door for a moment, as if in thought, with the only thing really plaguing her mind was the big question, yes or no? She wanted to, in her own mind now, she _needed_ to, but all the same, her eyes kept going back to the shattered picture frame by the door. This was supposed to be she and Nabu's wedding night.

"Yes! I'm sure." Aisha stated boldy, slowly positioning herself on the bed. Roy nodded, almost dutifully as he began sliding the boxers down into nothing. Aisha could need the heat rising in her cheeks again and she had to look away. She had never seen that part of a man before. For a Princess, and an unmarried one at that, such a thing was unheard of. She began to wonder if Nabu had ever seen those parts of a woman, had Roy, either?

The bed frame moaned as Roy shifted his weight and postured himself over the Princess, smoothing his hands softly across the valleys her prominent hipbones made when she lay flat. She reached up from below and touched his face with the tips of her fingers, a single tear slipping down her cheek. Roy smiled sweetly and wiped it away, holding her hands as he kissed her lips, then her neck, and trailed down along the curves of her body with deft grace. Aisha clenched her fists together with pleasure, all of these new tickles and sensations were foreign to her. She never knew any physical contact could, or should feel so wonderful.

Suddenly the tingling stopped and Roy crawled back up to meet her gaze. "Aisha, are you ready?" He asked gently, Aisha inhaled deeply and nodded, bracing for the impact. She was nervous, though she tried hard [and failed] not to show it. She had heard different things in her time at Alfea. Coming to an all girls school from a rigid household where the mere mention of even the most conventional intercourse turned heads, learned her lots of information; the true and the false all muddled together and clashed before this moment. Would this be life changing? Would it be painful? Would it be awful since this was her first time? Swiftly she abandoned all rational thought, and decided to go wherever this moment took her.

As Roy slid into her, she did feel the pain, the pinching stretch and pressure of some welcomed new friend who had never before visited this hallowed area. She winced, and her partner pasued from above. "Is this too fast?" He inquired, "N-no! Keep going, I'll grow used to it." Aisha bravely pushed forward, the rythmic creaking of the antique bed and the warmth of Roy's breath in her face quelled the rest of the dulling pains and sung them into pleasure. Eyes closed, Aisha draped her head back, sinking further into the plushness of the bed, savoring the thrill and tingle of the newfound feeling.

While she would never admit it, as the pleasure increased, so too did her thoughts of the past...of Nabu.

Roy's thrusts became faster and harder, Aisha rolled with the speed and arched her back as she came to climax, Roy in tow. The young guard slowly retracted and the pair collapsed into each other, lying breathlessly in a pile of sweat and sheets.

At first, Aisha pursed her eyes shut as tight as they'd go. Part of her hoping this was all a dream and she hadn't really been so careless, and the other, begging to go again. There was a knock on the door. Wrapped in each other's warmth, each felt the other's heart skip a beat. "Princess! You have had quite enough alone time! Now, back to your lessons!" It was grouchy Madame Helena, pulling at the knob! Quickly Aisha threw a Morphix blast at the door, just something to scare the nosey woman away. "GET OUT!" She screeched, poorly faking a sad voice. "AGH! My goodness!" She yelped from outside, Roy chuckled as the click-clack of her heels echoed down the hall and out of sight.

Aisha frowned, feeling Roy's weight leave the bed. "I'm sorry, I have to go. But...did you maybe, wanna grab a coffee tomorrow?" He proposed. Aisha wrapped herself up tight in the warmth of the bed and smiled. "Mmm hmm." "Awesome! It's a date!" Roy smiled as he redressed and swept back into duty, just like that. The worn out Princess drifted off into a sound sleep, her head filled with hopes for Roy and dreams of Nabu; happy dreams. The visions of his death, of holding him on that last day, of the cries and final words from his friends all were gone from her mind, now. As if happily erased, all just a bad dream. _"Is this you, Nabu? Are you telling me to move on?"_ She asked herself, hoping the decision would sort itself out in sleep so once she woke she'd at least have a direction.

The next afternoon, Aisha found herself sitting at the same mahogany table, dressed in those horrible street-clothes her mother loathed so, and plowing away at the same boring lessons. Outside, she could see Roy directing his trainees, pointing this way and that, waving a spear around as the lines of youngsters mimicked him. Who knew what they were talking about?

"Aisha!" Queen Niobe's high pitched voice rang out through the vast room. _"I thought a Lady didn't shout..." _She wondered sarcastically to herself. She excused herself from horrible Madame Helena and greeted her mother with a warm embrace. "Oh dear! Still no luck with the dresses I had made for you? Well, at the very least it appears you've been catching up brilliantly!" She prided, much to the chagrin of Madame Helena.

Seconds later, King Teredor swept in with a stack of scrolls, which he tossed unceremoniously on the table. "Dad! How did the meeting go?" Aisha asked. Teredor smiled brightly. "Wonderful, my dear! Somehow, both Zenith AND Solaria have come around! Two more kingdoms have agreed to Domino's alliance! Your friends must have had an impact on their kingdoms!" He wrapped her in a tight hug. "That's GREAT!" She cheered in reply. "So, other than these drawling lessons, what else did you occupy yourself with while we were gone?" Teredor asked as Niobe summoned a butler for their tea. Aisha shrugged, gaze still fixed out in the courtyard, where only she knew what she was daydreaming of. "Nothing much, dad. Just...the usual!" She simpered, having felt much needed peace, and a new kind of love in her secret collusion, for the first time in her life.

PHEW! This is the first fanfic I've written in probably 3-years, so sorry if it's a bit rusty! [Grammar, spelling, etc.] Anyways, I love Nabu, and I miss him, but with Roy in the picture now, and having heard spoilers from those who have seen episode 24 of season 5 already [it's not in English yet] they say that there is a budding AishaxRoy thing happening! :) Aisha needs new love in her life, and I hope you enjoyed this!

Like I said in the beginning, feedback and critique are always welcome and helpful! So please review! :)


End file.
